Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is Cinderella's older stepsister, Anastasia's older sister, and Lady Tremaine's eldest daughter in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. She is portrayed as ugly both inside and out and not very graceful. She tries to destroy Cinderella's life in all conditions in the first and third movie of the series. She is very jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and enjoyed seeing her slave under her and mother and sister. Unlike her little sister, Anastasia, who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured woman, Drizella remains largely mean, selfish and rude throughout the series, never really overcoming her hatred of her stepsister, Cinderella. She was originally voiced by Rhoda Williams and is currently voiced by Russi Taylor. Background Physical appearance Drizella is ugly on the outside, with a constant scowl, as well as possessing brown/dark brown hair with rolled locks on the back, and frequently wearing a green-and-blue dress. She also has extremely enlarged feet, as evidenced by the attempt at trying to fit Cinderella's glass slipper on her nearing the end of the film. Personality In the initial movie, Drizella is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and greedy, much like her sister, Anastasia, and her mother, Lady Tremaine. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Drizella stated that Anastasia's love for the town's baker would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town, despite the fact that in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, she and her mother end up becoming scullery maids. She and her mother, however in the end, became toads before being changed back to their original forms. Nonetheless, she did have some degree of care for her biological sister Anastasia, even being visibly shocked by her mother's cruel treatment of Anastasia in the ending of the aforementioned segment in Cinderella II. Appearances ''Cinderella Drizella's mother constantly plots to ruin Cinderella, and has no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's nice and good manners, but can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her beautiful daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a pearl necklace that belongs to Drizella, whom had not rejected it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, the stepsister flies into a rage and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck. She, along with Anastasia, proceeds to lunge upon Cinderella and tears her gown to rags, leaving her devastated. At the ball, Drizella and her sister fail to make an impression on the Prince, who instead falls for Cinderella, who had a new and even more beautiful gown created by her Fairy Godmother. Though reasonably stunned, neither Drizella nor her sister recognize Cinderella. Some time after the ball, Drizella is one of the many women who attempt to try on the glass slipper, but her large foot is impossible to fit. Cinderella II: Dreams Come True In this movie, she appears in the last of the three stories "An Uncommon Romance", in which she helps along Anastasia's romantic interest in the baker, despite the fact that they would become "the laughing stock of the entire town". After Anastasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she returned home with her. Cinderella III: A Twist in Time Unlike Anastasia who reformed, Drizella remains cruel and jealous of Cinderella's happily ever after. With Cinderella gone, Anastasia and Drizella have been forced to do all the housework. When Lady Tremaine discovers the powers of the wand, Drizella and Anastasia both participate in a plan to destroy Cinderella's life. During the last parts of the film, Lady Tremaine turns Anastasia into a look-a-like Cinderella to marry the Prince. When she won't go through with the plan, Lady Tremaine decides to destroy her with Drizella telling her to do it ("Oh turn her into a toad mother"). Eventually, her and her mother are both turned back into their human forms. The end credits imply that they were made into scullery maids as punishment for their evil deeds, as they were shown wearing the same scullery outfits Cinderella used to wear. As the Uncommon Romance segment from the same sequel was also shown in the same end credits, this may also imply that their status as maids may only be temporary, as they weren't maids in that segment. House of Mouse In the series ''House of Mouse, Drizella makes several cameos, mostly sitting with Anastasia and Lucifer. In''Ask Von Drake, she was seen with Lady Tremaine as the Grand Duke tried to fit the glass slipper on Anastasia, before Ludwig Von Drake advises him to try Cinderella. In "Goofy's Valentine Date", Mortimer Mouse briefly attempted to flirt with her and Anastasia, until Lucifer attacked him. Drizella also took part in the hostile takeover of the club in ''Mickey's House of Villains. Live-action appearances ''Once Upon a Time Drizella appears in cameo only in ''Once Upon a Time, portrayed by an unknown actress, as inhabitants of The Enchanted Forest. A carriage is seen parked on the outside of her private property, and she, dressed with a yellow dress, with her mother, Lady Tremaine and her sister Anastasia, make their way toward it, wearing evening gowns. Lady Tremaine enters the chariot first, followed by her two daughters. Live action re-imagining Drizella will be played by Sophie McShera in the live-action re-imagining of the 1950 film. Video Games ''Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Drizella, along with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Anastasia tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party because she is too far away from their direction. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, she attempts to make shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the one. Lady Tremaine then summons a powerful Unversed to kill Cinderella. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away. Kinect Disneyland Adventures Drizella and her sister were mentioned by their stepsister. Disney Parks Drizella was once a rare meet-and-greet character, but in recent years she has been seen more often and has even started to join in parades. Drizella is often doing meet-and-greets with Anastasia or Lady Tremaine on some occasion and mostly seen with both of the villains. For meet-and-greet opportunities, Drizella can sometimes be found Magic Kingdom and Disneyland Paris' Fantasyland. During Halloween time, she takes part in the special Disney Villains meet-and-greet sessions in Disneyland. She can also be at Disney's Grand Floridian Resort & Spa. She's not as ugly as in the movie, however, and can pose for photos. For entertainment, Drizella takes part in Mickey's Not So Scary Halloween Party, Main Street Electrical Parade, Celebrate A Dreams Come True Parade, and A Christmas Fantasy Parade. She is also featured in Cinderella's Fairy Tale Hall, with other characters from the film. On the Disney Cruise Line Drizella is a major character in the live stage show, ''Twice Charmed, where Lady Tremaine obtains her own Fairy Godfather. Gallery Trivia *Drizella's current voice actress, Russi Taylor is also the voice of Minnie Mouse, Fairy Godmother, Huey, Dewey and Louie and Fauna. Ironically, the last character was a nemesis of another of Susan Blakeslee's (her mother's voice actress) characters, Maleficent. *In Cinderella, when Drizella is first seen as a young child during the prologue, her hair is light brown. However, when she's older her hair color is a much darker brown. (Although it's actually possible for children's hair to darken when they get older) In Cinderella II, her hair color seems to be a lighter brown compared to the original film. However, Drizella's hair color in Cinderella III is raven-black instead of being dark brown. Despite this, her portrayals in merchandise and posters depicts her with brown hair. It's important to highlight that Lady Tremaine's hair color during the prologue was brown, so it's safe to assume that Drizella's official hair color is dark brown and not black. *According to Cinderella III: A Twist in Time director Frank Nissen, Drizella was to be the stepsister to reform in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, but the filmmakers decided to make it Anastasia, as she already began the process of reformation in Cinderella II: Dreams Come True. *Based on what is seen in the sequels, Drizella is considerably more cruel and mean than Anastasia, and never redeem herself due to this. **In Cinderella II, Anastasia changes, coming to love Cinderella, where Drizella stays faithfully by her mother's side, although she did end up shocked by her mother's behavior towards her sister. **In Cinderella III, she is appalled when Anastasia chooses true love over Prince Charming. *Drizella's hair is much more similar to Snow White's, but more closely resembles Alana's, one of Ariel's sisters. Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Disney characters Category:Characters in Disney parks Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Singing Characters Category:Foiled Characters Category:Cinderella's Royal Coronation Category:Henchmen Category:Cinderella characters Category:Characters in video games Category:Frogs Category:Humans that were turned into animals Category:Disney on Ice characters Category:Disney Live! characters Category:House of Mouse characters Category:Siblings Category:Adults Category:Musicians Category:Antagonists related to protagonists Category:Secondary Antagonists Category:Kilala Princess characters Category:Animated characters Category:Teenagers Category:Once Upon a Time characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Live-Action Villains Category:Disney Villains Category:Magic Users